


Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

by overall_sin_and_trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Michael, Angst, Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), Cas and Balthazar are assholes, First Work I've done, Fluff and Angst, God needs to sTOP, I'm Sorry, Latin/enochian speaking angels, Lucifer has PTSD, M/M, Michael just wants him to be ok, Pedophillia, So are Sam and Dean, and God is an ass too, everyone BUT Michael and Lucifer are assholes basically, fluff is good, forgot to mention that, im bad at tagging sorry, pure sin, there is some fluff, this is sin, this started as a joke help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash
Summary: Sallow and slender, Lucifer breaks out of the cage with the help of his brother/lover Michael. Upon going topside, however Lucifer is humiliated by past enemies and spirals down and down at the hands of his father. Michael has to save Lucifer if it takes his very life. Can Michael save Lucifer before God takes the Morning Star back-- and if he can, at what price?THIS WORK IS CURRENTLY BEING CLEANED UP AND FORMATTED, SO SOME OF THE CHAPTERS WILL BE BETTER THAN OTHERS LMAO. OF COURSE YOU CAN STILL READ IT, BUT IT'LL BE BETTER BY THE TIME THIS WORK IS DONE. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCING, THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.





	1. A Very Un-Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The beggining of a very painful to write story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I uh... I gotta say... this is really bad. I mean it's written okay and the plot is decent, (at least I think) I mean that the whole story is cruel, even for Satan. Although he's not the bad guy really in this... I tried to make y'all have some SYMPATHY FOR THE DEVIL.

   Dean looked off at the retreating Lucifer, noting the frazzled style hair he sported, the exhausted look on his deteriorating face, and the fact that his jacket was inside out. His awkward gait raised questions he honestly did not want to have answered. He shivered slightly, looking at the all-too-smug Michael eyeing the Devil stagger away, quietly following behind him. 

 

   Those two were strange, to say the least. Cas had explained how he knew that Michael missed the days when the two archangels were close, but the seraph shifted awkwardly when Dean asked him to elaborate. He could they had a very strong aura when they were near each other, a molotov cocktail of remorse and anger, but still, there was something there that he couldn’t quite grasp.

 

   Michael vanished without warning, and Dean cursed under his breath, quiet, as he was fearing Lucifer may spot him in the trees. With a quiet flapping sound, the eldest archangel appeared behind his limping brother. 

 

   “Let me help you.” He said smoothly.

 

   Lucifer jumped and spun around, forgetting that his brother had not yet left.

 

   “Your wings are damaged,” Michael added. “And it’s my fault that you are having… certain issues.” He purred.

 

   Dean groaned and looked to see Sam doing the same thing from his position. Neither of them wanted that to be confirmed.

 

   Lucifer laughed quietly. He wasn’t wrong, his whole body ached with every movement. Before he had the chance to say anything snarky, Michael scooped him up bridal style. He blushed furiously, but seemed to decide that his struggles were in vain. He curled up into his brother’s arms and Michael chuckled.

   “You tired, little Samael?” He asked with a laugh.

 

    “Screw you, I am, you’d be too if you had been--” Dean plugged his ears. 

 

   “No no no no. Not having this.” He thought to himself.

 

_  “Kill me” _ Sam texted his older brother.

 

   The two listened in the conversation again, catching the end of a snide remark from Michael.

   “Oh, bite me.” Lucifer mumbled.

 

   “I know you’d like that…”

 

_ “That’s it I’m calling Cas we are leaving!” _ Dean punched the keys on his phone.

   Sam looked up at him and shook his head.

   Dean glared daggers but turned back to the two archangels. Lucifer was giggling and curling up against Michael, who was grinning proudly. It took Sam and Dean a moment to realize that he was tickling him. 

 

_    “Oh my god. Satan is ticklish”  _ Dean typed.

 

_    “His wings are sensitive, let’s just hope he misses The Spot…”  _ Sam replied.

_    “What is The Spot--”  _ Dean began. 

 

   Before he could press send a beautiful sound pierced the air. Dean was mesmerised until he realized what the sound was.

 

_    “Dean”  _ Sam started.

 

_    “Don’t.”  _ Dean quickly replied.

 

_    “That sound…”  _ Sam went on.

 

_    “It was freaking beautiful but that’s him MOANING.”  _ De an typed in horror.

 

   Sam laughed out loud at the indignation that was clear on his brother’s face no matter how far apart they were.

 

   Michael spun around with the flushed angel in his arms. “Is that the Winchester boys I hear?” Michael asked with a smirk. 

 

   Lucifer, looked small in frail, whereas Michael stood proudly. The younger was curled up against him, fear widening his ice blue eyes. That was new. Lucifer, scared? Shocker. “Micah...” He whimpered, clutching at his broad shoulders.

 

   The angel was so small now. He was thin, like a walking skeleton, and his wings were molting. 

     The once fearsome King of Hell was quivering in the face of two human beings.

 

   Michael frowned a bit. “Show yourself, I want to speak with you.” He said cooly.

 

   Sam and Dean hesitated before they moved out of the bushes. 

   “Alright.” Dean spoke first. “You gonna kill us or what?”

 

   Michael laughed. “No, actually, I’m just gonna talk to you.”

 

   Sam frowned. “Like hell you are.”

 

   Michael laughed again, trying hard to not jostle the shivering pile of feathers that was Lucifer.

   “Don’t touch him. That’s all I ask. Not for a while, The Cage messed him up, as you can see.”

 

   “And what if we do?” Cas appeared in front of Michael, and just to piss him off, grabbed Lucifer out of his arms and ran. 

 

   Lucifer screamed and kicked furiously, kicking and clawing at the seraph to no avail. Michael’s eyes turned stormy. He looked at the Winchester’s and every cell in his body told him to kill them where they stood. Michael had just raised his hand when there was a slight “ _ whoosh _ ” and Holy Fire danced around him. He swore loudly and whipped around, only to see Balthazar smirking bac at him. He turned again, and saw Castiel holding the very worn out Lucifer. 

 

   “Castiel, you let him go.” Michael growled, his hands balling into fists though he couldn’t touch the other. 

 

   Castiel grinned. “Alright, I’ll let him go.” He said, and promptly dropped the older angel.

   Lucifer fell on his wings with a sickening crunch, tears streaming down his sallow cheeks.

     Sam grimaced for a moment before remembering exactly who --what-- Lucifer was. 

 

   “Lucifer!” Michael cried, shocked.

 

    Castiel laughed and kicked Lucifer on his wings with his heel. Balthazar seemed fond of the concept as well, drawing aimless swirls and dashes on Lucifer’s already tattered wings with his angel blade. 

 

   Michael was seething, only being able to watch his brother be maimed by the lower rank angels.

 

    Castiel picked up Lucifer’s head by his blond hair, smirking at his tear and bloodstained face. He had an idea, one that would make Michael so  _ unbelievably _ pissed. Castiel pulled his head close, and slowly licked the blood of his face. Lucifer drew a shaking breath and tried to back up, only to run into the youngest Winchester. 

   “Sam…” He groaned, panting. 

 

   Michael was furious, eyes burning red and knuckles white as he clenched his fists in rage. Balthazar stopped finally to laugh at the sight of Michael, the heavenly archangel, trapped behind Holy Fire and rendered useless by lower ranking angels. The thought was absurd, yet, here he was, standing over the frail angel named Lucifer. 

 

   Lucifer, on his stomach, began to slowly army crawl away. Dean saw the mortified archangel and reacted quickly. In a swift movement, he pulled him to his knees by the wings. Lucifer screamed, a hauntingly beautiful, yet pain stricken anthem against serenity of the evening.

 

   “Nice one Dean.’’ Chuckled Balthazar. He walked over to the sobbing Morning Star, grinning maliciously. “I have an idea of my own.” 


	2. Balthazar's Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets dark here... yeah. This is where it all begins. Where it all goes wrong I suppose.

    Michael’s eyes widened. “Balthazar, if you are about to do what I think you are, I swear on my life I will kill you.”

 

   Balthazar just smiled. “Relax, we learned this in angel studies, it won’t hurt at all.” He put his hand on the spot where Lucifer’s wings met his back, and slowly ran his hand over it. Lucifer cried out in shock and pleasure.

 

   “Unhand him! Michael hissed. 

 

   Balthazar smirked and signaled Sam to come help him, still stroking the spot. Of course, Sam obliged, and started on Lucifer’s other wing. Lucifer moaned wantonly, his head thrown upwards and eyes squeezed shut.

 

  At this point Michael was crying silently, though occasionally screaming at them to stop. 

 

  “You see Michael,” It was Dean this time “This opportunity just can’t be passed up, Lucifer is weak and actually feeling pain for once, and you are stuck watching it all. Best kinda torture we got.” He said.

 

   Michael growled at him, cursing in Enochian. 

 

   Balthazar looked over at Michael, still stroking Lucifer’s wings. “You know, it’s interesting, seraphs don’t have the --reflex-- that archangels have. I wonder what other reactions there are… not today though, maybe some other time our paths cross.” He said intrigued and smirking, his implications clear.

   Lucifer whined, pulling him out of his thoughts.

 

   “Oh look at that,” Sam chuckled, “He  _ is  _ enjoying this!”

 

   Lucifer scowled and bit his leg, earning a surprise yelp from Sam.

 

   Castiel clicked his tongue. “Bad doggie, no biting. Don’t be a baby, you do know what happens to babies when they misbehave don’t you?” He asked.

 

   Lucifer stared up at him, confused and slightly dizzy. “Wha?” He panted.

 

   He didn’t need an answer, because as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, Castiel’s hand landed firmly on his rear. Lucifer yelped in pain, and Balthazar and Castiel just laughed.

 

   Michael’s head was pounding. He didn’t know what to do. He had just gotten him back and now he feared he may lose him. His hands burned from getting too close to the fire, and the world seemed so out of focus-- he saw Lucifer’s crying face, the horrible smirks upon his abusers face, and only vaguely heard Lucifer begging them to stop. His vision clouded with stars. Without warning he collapsed, falling to his knees before he blacked out. The last thing he heard was Lucifer screaming his name.

 

   “Oh no.” Sam mocked. “Big brother passed out. No one to save you now.”

 

   Lucifer’s scowl was shattered by a loud moan.

 

   “Now that he’s out, we can really have fun.” Dean said smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so hard to write i can't do this to my son bUT I MUST


	3. No Worse Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was dying because as I was writing this section "Happy Together" by The Turtles came on. (If you don't know it's that song that goes "I can't see me loving nobody but you, for all my liiiiifeeee..." and so on) It was really out of place but it put me in good spirits.

When Michael woke up, the fire still burned around him, but the Winchesters and their angel companions were gone. He sat up groggily, and it took him a moment to come to his senses. 

 

    “Lucifer!” He yelled, staring at his brothers unmoving figure. “He,y hey, hey, come on, you gotta wake up.” He pleaded. “WAKE UP!” He shouted, fearing the worst.

 

   Lucifer opened his eyes slowly. “Micah?” He asked, shaking.

 

   “I’m here baby, I’m here.” Michael answered, softly now.

 

   When his eyes focused completely, he saw Lucifer crawling to him. “Oh baby what did they do to you.” He whispered.

 

   Lucifer was bear naked, covered in blood and other bodily fluids. His face was was swollen and he had a black eye, while his body was covered in hickeys, bruises, and cuts. 

 

   “They hurt me.” He said shakily. “They--they…” He trailed off and started to cry. “They touched me.” He sputtered.

 

   Michael stared back at him, overtaken by grief. Lucifer had never been this afraid, or hurt, for that matter. He had always been a strong archangel, one who could never be hurt by anyone.  This sight hurt worse than the fire burns on his hands. 

 

   Lucifer came to the ring of fire and started sobbing quietly. “Micah...” He kept repeating in a sore shrill voice. 

 

   He reached out a hand into the fire, trying to will himself through. The pain grew too bad each and every time, so he would take his hands out before trying again.

 

   “Micah...” He pawed at the flames before him. 

 

   Michael’s heart shattered. “Luci, stop it, please. It will only make you hurt more than you already are.” He pleaded.

 

   Lucifer looked up at Michael with a lost gaze. “Nothing will ever hurt me more than what they did to me.” He said in a small voice. 

  
   Michael sobbed, his hands covering his face. “I love you.” He hiccuped.

 

   “I… love you… too…” Lucifer managed to say. As soon as those words rolled off his swollen lips the ring of fire went out. Michael scurried to Lucifer and picked him up in his arms. 

 

   “You’re okay.” He said, to Lucifer and to himself. “You’re gonna be just fine.” He added as Lucifer drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I SAW A PICTURE AFTER I WROTE THIS AND IT WAS OF SPONGE(GAR)BOB AND PATRICK SMILING AND PUTTING THEIR HANDS IN FIRE AND IM SHAKEN


	4. Bohemian Rhapsody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this the real life?  
> Is this just fantasy?  
> Caught in a landslide,  
> No escape from reality."

   When Lucifer opened his eyes he was in bed covered in bandages, and Michael was gone, the spot where he had been was only an indent on the bed. 

 

   “Michael?” He called, panicking a little bit.  He was greeted with nothing but silence. “Michael?!” He raised his voice slightly. Again, no reply.

 

   Lucifer was really panicking now, tumbling out of the bed and landing on his face. He fled down the halls of the foreign house. He didn’t even care about the searing pain that surged through him all throughout the endeavor, he reminded himself that it would hurt far worse to lose Michael. He slipped down the stairs, not at all cushioned by his shattered wings, and got back up until he heard the sound of a TV (or radio) in one of the rooms. He hauled himself to the door with hope.

 

   “Micah? He asked.

 

   Placing one shaking hand on the doorknob, he opened the door slowly. There was no one in there, as far as he could see. He walked in and saw movement in the corner of his eye. He whipped around, ignoring the pain that enveloped his body, and his newfound smile dropped when he saw who it was: Dean Winchester.

   He smiled. “Hiya Lucifer,” He said, coming closer. “Didja miss me?” He asked, stroking the angel’s cheek. 

 

  Lucifer stood there stubbornly, but quivering. He refused to speak. 

 

   Dean noticed his silence, and decided that he was going to get him to talk, or at least get some kind of reaction out of him.

 

   “Michael knows what happened, you know that right?” He asked smugly.

 

   Lucifer couldn’t hide the look of confusion on his face. He thought that all that was a dream, but this seemed like a dream too.

 

   “Maybe this will give you a-- a little reminder.” He chuckled, walking behind him. 

 

   Lucifer wanted to move but he couldn’t. He cursed himself for not running sooner. Dean was breathing right against his neck, warm wet breath that made him shiver. 

 

   Suddenly, Dean’s hands were on his waist, slowly sliding his outlining his slim figure, before stopping and fondling his rear. 

 

   Lucifer snapped, all his memories flooding over him for the ump-teenth time. He screamed and bolted out of the room, flying out the open door. 

 

   Dean was laughing from the room. It almost didn’t sound like Dean at one point, but Lucifer didn’t care. He dashed down the hallway until he got to a far enough room. He fumbled with a doorknob until he fell into the room. He quickly collected himself, slamming the door and locking it behind him. 

 

   His whole body was in immense agony. He knew that shouldn’t stop and rest-- but his body hurt so bad. Plus, this room seemed to be a bedroom. He turned his head and there it was, the bed. Seems his luck was not all that bad. He decided he’d lay down for a while, it was a large place judging by the number of doors and halls he ran past, so should Dean pursue him, it would take a while.

 

   He limped his way to the bed and collapsed onto it with a huff. He wouldn’t sleep, that wouldn’t go well, but he would rest. He tossed and turned in the bed until he found a position that did not cause tear jerking pain. He ended up laying there on his side for a bit too long, and he fell asleep.

 

   When he woke, he saw a figure staring at him, only a foot away from him was Castiel, laying right next to him for God knows how long.

 

   “It’s alive!” He exclaimed grinning.

    Lucifer tensed as he got closer to his face. Castiel looked him over before pulling his head close for a violent kiss. Lucifer tried to push away, but Cas wouldn’t let him go. When he finally fought back hard enough to break free he turned on his other side, only to see Balthazar beaming at him, before he pulled him into a kiss like Castiel had.

 

    Lucifer managed to overpower the angels, driven by the fear of the hand that was slowly sneaking into his pants. He got up, fell off the bed, and hobbled out the door as fast as he could. 

 

   He ran as far as he could, but the pain in his legs was screaming at him to stop. He limped into the closest room, locked the door, and blocked the handle with a chair. He really needed to collect his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be called "Squirrels in the Attic"But I did "Bohemian Rhapsody" instead. Which one is better?


	5. Fifty-Six

He sat down on the chair near to him, surprised by the warmth and comfort it provided.

“Looks like I’ve got you in my lap again, little angel.” Grinned one Sam Winchester.

He realized that he had little time to flee, but as soon as he tried to jump up, Sam wrapped his strong arms over his waist. Lucifer was too smart to try and escape his grasp, he could never over power a Winchester in this state. 

“I just want to talk with you, I promise.” Sam said, softly kissing his neck.

“I’ve made it my goal to never lie to you Sammy,” Lucifer’s voice came out smaller than he wanted, making him seem like a scared child, though, that wasn’t totally wrong. “Couldn’t you at least pay me the same respects?” He added.

Sam laughed, the melodic sound now sent shivers down his spine. “Okay, maybe I’ll do a bit more than talking, but that’s after a few questions.” He chuckled. “When you felt the most pleasure,” Sam began, “You called out for your dad. I don’t mean that in a kinky way though, you were fearful, and your eyes were out of focus. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were reliving a memory.” He added. “Care to explain?”

Lucifer shook his head. “No.”

He knew exactly what Sam meant, he just prayed that Michael didn't. Instead of worrying about that, he focused on a plan. Sam started to kiss his neck again, like he promised he would, so Lucifer turned his head a bit, as though asking Sam to deepen the kiss.

“Oh look at you, enthusiastic are we?” Sam dropped his hands to let him turn, but Lucifer had other ideas. He lept off Sam’s lap and ran to the door, moving the chair and unlocking the door in a flash. 

Once more he darted around, looking in every door until he found one special one. He walked into the room warily. Something about it was so familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He walked in and the door slammed shut. He realised the room suddenly. He froze, paralyzed with fear. It was his father’s office.

“Hello, Lucifer.” Chuck walked in front of him. “And, oh, I’m so sorry that those monsters hurt you like this.”

“Liar.” Lucifer whispered, trembling.

“Come here.” Chuck ordered, pulling him in for a kiss. As their lips met, Lucifer cried, in anger and in sorrow. His father tasted of childhood. 

Chuck pulled away slowly, grabbing his hand carefully. “Let me look at you.” He said, moving him to the mirror. He pulled off his shirt to better see the bruises on his son’s chest. 

In a snap, all of Lucifer’s clothes and bandages were gone, revealing his broken body entirely. Chuck’s hands traced Lucifer’s figure, as though he was trying to remember this forever. “You’re beautiful, baby.” He whispered against his neck.

Lucifer brought his legs together slightly, hiding himself with his hands.

Chuck clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “Don’t conceal yourself from me, I want to see-- to touch-- every part of you.”

Lucifer whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut-- only to cry out suddenly, once Chuck reached through his legs.

His hands flew up to his face, trying to vainly muffle any noise.

“I’ve never done this to anyone else, why would I? Your beauty is unmatched, Lucifer.” He said.

“I know.” Lucifer whispered.

“I watched the whole thing, all of heaven did. I wanted to help you, but you were so exposed, so beautiful, and we missed that. We loved you, most of us. By sending you away I was protecting you from them, though in the end it did not work.” Chuck continued.

His hands trailed lightly over the bruises and bite marks that adorned his physique. Counting them and naming who gave him them.

“15, Dean, 16, Castiel.” He counted.  
Lucifer didn’t move. He didn’t know what to do, he was afraid and blissed, for some parts of him still loved his father.   
“56.” He stopped counting. “They gave you 56 lovemarks. I’m sorry baby.” He planted a rough kiss of his own on the angel’s neck.

Lucifer shivered, he was beyond nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIN  
> SIN  
> THIS IS ALL SIN


	6. Mind Palace

  Lucifer was splayed out on the table, unable to move from fear. 

 

   Chuck’s hands traced the inside of his thighs. Lucifer was about to give up all hope when something miraculous happened. 

 

   “...if the night grows cold…” 

 

   The Enochian words came from the hallway.

 

  ‘...and your fears bold…” 

 

  Could it be? 

 

   “...might you remember me...?”

 

   Lucifer sat up abruptly. God looked off into the distance, thinking. 

 

   “...might you let me be…” 

 

    Michael?

    “...there until the end...?” 

 

   It had to be! 

 

   “...more than a friend…?”

 

    It was! He stood up and an out the door, not caring about the pain or the fact that he was naked. 

 

   “...my angel, my dear…” 

 

   He needed to find Michael.

 

    “... let go of your fear, now…” 

 

   He missed him so much.  

 

   “...baby, come here, now.”

 

   He had always loved this song.

 

    “...oh my Morning Star, oh...” 

 

   He finally made it to the exit, and was greeted by the garden he played in when he was a fledgling. In the middle of the garden was a gramophone on a desk, that was the source of the singing.

 

   “Lucifer, darling, if you can hear me, remember I love you. If you are in a garden, and you know the one I’m talking about, run. I don’t know why you have had nightmares about it, but you talk about it when you’re drunk-- so please, run.” Michael’s voice said.

 

Lucifer then realized why this place was significant. This was the place where his father had first claimed him. He ran, but it was too late. Chuck was standing there, beaming innocently.

 

   “What you are hearing is real. It’s Michael talking to your comatose body.” He said.

 

Lucifer turned and did the only thing he could think of, he touched the gramophone and screamed: “Micah! Help! Help!” 

 

***

 

Michael was walking out of the room when the radio turned on and he heard Lucifer screaming for help. He bolted back to the room and yelled back “Run!” as loud as he could.

 

    He put two fingers on his pulse to make sure that his heart was beating, the radio clicked off, and so the heartbeat ceased. 

 

   “No no no no. You can’t die, c’mon Lucifer wake up! WAKE UP!” He sobbed. He cried himself hoarse, screaming at his Father for doing this, at himself for not protecting Lucifer, and at the Winchesters and their angel companions. He collapsed eventually, his head up against his brothers chest, and hugged him close. "What have I done." He whispered. “What the hell have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, more is coming!!!


	7. Angel Algebra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are oblivious. Just do the math you fools!

Lucifer was being dragged by the foot back into his father’s office. He was sobbing because he heard Michael screaming at him to wake up. He was helpless, he had been in this situation so many times before. What was he going to do?

 

Michael kissed Lucifer on the head gently. He was dead, sure, but maybe by some miracle he would wake up. He threw on his jacket, and slowly walked out the door. He was going to find the Winchester’s and tell them that Lucifer is dead. He might kill them, he might not. He squinted up at the sun, then disappeared. When he arrived at the door of a rundown motel he knew that he had truly found them. He opened the door, and walked inside, only to be greeted by the boys pointing their guns at him. Michael sighed, waving his hands to knock their guns away, and cleared his throat.   
“I’m not here to kill you.” He said.  
Sam and Dean exchanged a look.  
“Your eyes are red, what happened?” Sam asked.  
Michael scoffed. “What happened?” He punched a hole in the wall. "WHAT HAPPENED?!” He yelled, breaking the glass in the room. “YOU BROKE MY BABY BROTHER! YOU IDIOTS KILLED THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT!!!” He screamed.  
“Killed? Looks like angels can be broken easily.” Dean laughed.  
“HE WAS WEAK FROM THE CAGE! I WAS ONLY TAKING HIM HOME SO THAT FOR ONCE WE MIGHT HAVE AN OUNCE OF PEACE BUT YOU TOOK THAT AWAY!” He was shaking with rage.  
“You two clearly did it in Hell, how come it didn’t kill him?” Sam said accusingly.  
Michael calmed down slightly. “When an human mates an angel it makes us sick, and Lucifer had basically mated, what, four people, it made him horribly ill.” Michael said, struggling to maintain his composure.   
“Wait.” Sam cut in, “Cas and Balthazar are angels, so it wouldn’t have done anything.” He said confused.  
“Angels are monogamous, we only have one partner, we are content with that. Should angel mate another angel, already having a mate, the receiving angel gets ill. To sum it up, the more you get, the sicker you get, it’s a little trick God has. He monitors the intensity of the punishment, and Lucifer fell into a God-induced coma of sorts. He was in, sort of another world, and something happened, so he died.”   
“I think you’ll want to--uh, check that again.” Sam was looking over Michael’s shoulder in confusion.  
The white door now read “MIKA” in red paint.  
Michael’s eyes widened. “Luci.” He breathed.  
The Winchesters blinked and he was gone.


	8. Mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God is pissed. That's about it for him.
> 
> Michael is pissed as well. More so than his father? You tell me.

God clicked his tongue in distaste.  
“You’re hopeless.” He spat. “Just hopeless.”  
Lucifer whimpered and stared at his knees, unable to move due to the restraints tying him to the chair.  
“I gave you life, I created you.” God hissed, standing in front of the window. “YOU ARE MINE!” He bellowed, empathising each word by banging his fists on the windowsill.  
Lucifer looked up in shock, his father was rarely so angry.  
“I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING!” God whipped around. “AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? BY RUNNING AWAY AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN!!!” He screamed  
Lucifer’s fear subsided into rage. “You took everything from me.” He spat venomously. “My innocence, my hopes, my dreams, and nearly my life.” He snarled. “But I never complained. And when I finally told you how wretched you made me feel, you threw me out and told everyone that I was evil, that I was ‘The Devil.’ I was locked in that cage for so long, until Michael came and saved me. I was finally happy, finally free, but you took that away from me.”  
God punched his son in the jaw. “Michael? Ah, Michael, your dear big brother. You’ve always favoured him over me, but why? Sure, he’s strong, but not as strong as me, or even you!” God pushed his face inches away from Lucifer’s. “In fact,” He added, “You love him.” He chuckled, “Scandalous.”  
Lucifer growled up at his father.  
“I am done with this act of yours, I’m gonna mark you so that everyone knows what you are.” He snapped his fingers and a white flame shot up on his index finger. “You are mine, Lucifer, and this? This is real, it’ll show on your real body. You can’t wake, son, this isn’t a dream.” He chuckled.

 

Michael was standing in a vast meadow, about to fly back to heaven. He was going to confront his father. Tell him that Lucifer was alive but he needs to wake up. He figured that he would be able to persuade God to wake up Lucifer. Michael took a breath and flew up. Once he arrived the angels stared at him.  
“How’s ‘ya brother doing?” a teenage angel snickered.  
Michael whipped around and pinned him against the wall. “I think you know exactly how he’s doing, kid.” Michael hissed.  
The young angel gulped, bolting away as soon as Michael let him go.  
“Where is Father?” Michael asked assertively.  
The angels shuddered and pointed down the hall, turns out God was in his office, he was rarely there. He strided down the hall with his fists clenched, and jaw set. He kicked the door in, only to see his father standing over his still naked brother. Lucifer was still unconscious, or maybe dead, but he shook the thought away. God looked up at him.  
“Michael.” He said, bearing an all-too-fake smile. "Long time no see."

 

Lucifer looked at where his father had been, having suddenly disappeared. He wondered what Michael was doing. Was he crying? Was he trying to save him? Was he getting revenge on the Winchesters? Was he doing anything? Did he care? Lucifer’s thought’s grew grimmer, so he stopped thinking, and waited for something to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapters, I think it's better like this but that's my opinion. What do y'all think?


	9. Strike a Deal

“Give him back.” Michael demanded.  
God chuckled. “Why should I?” He asked.  
Michael gestured to his still nude lover.  
“He's unhappy. If he liked whatever the hell you did to him he would not have left you.” He stated firmly.  
God laughed, his head thrown back momentarily. “You want to know what I did to him? I think you know, you just don’t want to face it.”  
Michael’s face turned stormy. “I know what you did to him. Fine! I don’t know how hard or how long you pushed him but you WRECKED HIM!” He snarled.  
His father only smirked at his anger. “Yeah, he’s terrified of me.” He chuckled.  
Michael’s semi-cool-and-conformed facade shattered. “HE’S MORE THEN THEN TERRIFIED OF YOU! ANYTIME ANYONE MENTIONS YOUR NAME HE FREEZES OR JUST CRIES! WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU?! YOU HAD OTHER ANGELS BRAINWASH ME SO THAT I WOULDN’T GO AFTER HIM WHEN YOU DAMNED HIM TO HELL! YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE JUST TALKING TO MY OWN BROTHER WHILE YOU DEFILED HIM IN COUNTLESS WAYS!” He screamed, rounding on his father.  
The door was still open, and all the angels heard Michael screaming at their father, but they did nothing but cower and hide.

 

Lucifer suddenly saw light, bright, white light. He figured it would be a bad idea to continue staring at it, but what the hell? It couldn’t be worse that where he was at the moment, whatever the light was. He looked directly into the light, and heard his father and Michael bickering ruthlessly. He heard real life, he was going home. The light washed over his wasted body, and then he was gone.

 

Michael and God were staring each other down when something remarkable happened, Lucifer bolted upright.  
“Luci!” Michael exclaimed.  
He ran over to the desk and scooped his shaking brother up. He was about to run out the door when it slammed shut.  
“Uh uh.” Their father said, “I have a deal.”  
Michael glared at him, cradling Lucifer close to his chest. “What do you want?” He hissed.  
God smirked. “I’ll let you have him, do whatever you kids want.” His smile dropped. “But for only three days. Then, he’s back to me, forever mine.”  
“Deal.” Squeaked Lucifer. “It’s a deal.”  
Michael looked horrified but he did not object to his brother’s claim.  
“See ya at six AM sharp.” God said with a smile.  
The door opened and Michael dashed out, attempting to shield Lucifer from the hungry gazes of the few angels watching. He got to the center of the establishment and disappeared back to Earth. This was it, he only had three days until his father took away the love of his life, and to be honest, Lucifer was his life, all he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET READY ITS GONNA BE SAD


	10. 50 First Dates

The two angels arrived at the apartment that they had spent their time in before Lucifer was locked up. Lucifer had healed most of the way, their father’s work, Michael guessed. He was up and moving normally, which of course was good.  
“So, we have three days.” Michael said at last. “What do you wanna do?”  
Lucifer flopped down on the bed and rolled onto his back. “I dunno... marathon sex?” He ventured with a smirk.  
Michael laughed, yep, his brother was certainly back.  
Lucifer sat up. “Honestly I don’t know though, what do you want to do? Extravagant, simple, sexual, whatever you want. I got only three days to being Dad’s bitch again.”  
Michael groaned. “Don’t… joke about… that.” He mumbled.  
“Michael, if I don’t laugh I’ll cry. And I’m not the crying type.” Lucifer said, propping himself up with his elbows.  
Michael walked over to the bed and layed down. “I know, baby, I know.” He said, wrapping his arms around the other angel’s torso.  
Lucifer melted into the embrace. He wouldn’t tell anyone but Michael that he loved to be held. After so much time with their father, he felt safe in Michael’s arms. They laid there spooning for a moment. “What do you want to do?” He said after a moment.  
Michael sighed. “I had an idea. Remember that carnival we went to during the Summer, in New Jersey?” Michael asked into Lucifer’s shoulder.  
Lucifer laughed. “Our, uh, first date on Earth. We rode the ride that spun you around, and threw the seat you sat on all over, “The Scrambler,” about 15 to many times.”  
Michael hugged him closer. “It’s still running, and it’s open now, so what do you think?”  
“I think,” Lucifer began, flipping onto his other side so he could see his brother’s face. “You’re a dork. You’re my dork though, and I want you to have just as much fun as I do. Also, the idea is hella adorable.” He said, staring into Michael’s eyes. “Let’s do it.” He smiled.


	11. Midways Carnival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've been writing this sorry guys

The carnival was run in a small town. The evening sun flashed against the metallic rides, blinding the two men for a moment. Children laughed in glee and ran around the fairgrounds, carrying cheap stuffed animals and wads of tickets. Lucifer grabbed Michael’s hand, and Michael swore that Lucifer’s genuine smile was more beautiful than the pink and orange sunset above.  
“Okay Starling, what do you want to do first?” Michael asked, gently pulling Lucifer closer.  
Lucifer snuggled into the embrace. “Ferris wheel?” he asked into Michael’s shoulder.  
Michael laughed. “Sap.” He said as they started to walk towards the ticket booth. The lady at the booth had pastel silver and pink hair, as soon as she saw them her mind went to one thing: Couple. She grinned broadly and leaned out the window. “You too are an adorable couple. Don’t tell anyone I did this but, here.” She winked and handed them tickets. Lucifer crimsoned.  
“T-t-thanks.” He managed to say, looking at his feet.  
Michael smiled and waltzed away from the booth, arm in arm with Lucifer. The line at the wheel was short, and they were loaded the compartments at the the moment. This seemed to be the first stroke of luck both men had in awhile, eons in Lucifer’s case. They got into the compartment and sat across from each other, latching the small gate where they entered. They got up to the top in a matter of minutes, and when they did Lucifer brought up an odd question.  
“You met a lot of angels while I was gone, so why me?” He mused.  
“I beg your pardon?” Michael asked, caught off guard by the question.  
Lucifer shifted on the bench awkwardly. “I can feel in it your grace and mind that you never hooked up with anyone but me. I’m asking why. Why do you only love me, an avaricious angel, a serpent?” He degraded himself effortlessly.  
Michael sat up straight. “Why do I love you?” He chuckled. “Where do I even start?” He threw his hands up briefly. “Lucifer, you are said to be sin incarnate. To be pure evil. What they don’t say is that your smile is brighter than the star you are named after, that you are the first angel to ever tell our father that he was wrong. You are the most charismatic, flirtatious, and hilarious being I have ever met.” He leaned forwards and whispered into Lucifer’s ear. “And Father was not messing around when he called you ‘The Tempter.’”  
Lucifer pulled Michael into a brief violent kiss. Tears forming in his eyes. “Thank you.” He whispered, hugging him close.  
At this point they were nearing the end of the ride, so they let go of each other and Lucifer moved to Michael’s side. An adult yelled obscenities at them from down below. Lucifer rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, the person stopped yelling and grimaced in pain before coughing up blood.  
“Homophobic hemorrhage.” Lucifer said as though he was bored.  
Michael laughed. “Oh my Dad, Lucifer, that was awesome.” He said, wiping tears from his eyes.  
They got off and walked over to the food stand, while Lucifer was still waiting to admit something to his brother. They sat down at a bench and Lucifer cleared his throat.  
“Michael.” He said. “I have a confession.”  
Michael cast him a worried look. “Whatever it is, it'll be okay.” He reassured.  
Lucifer sighed and looked his brother in the eye. “I'm not an angel anymore.” He said looking down at the table.  
Michael didn't bat an eye. “So you need food?” He asked simply.  
Lucifer flushed. “Yeah…” he mumbled.  
Michael smiled and stood up. “Lucky for you I am the greatest, and will help you with whatever problems you encounter.” He said, offering his hand to Lucifer.  
The archangel and the “human” walked down the aisle of food stands until they found something that didn't make Lucifer's stomach flip. After Lucifer ate they went in the bumper cars, ramming their vehicles into each other ruthlessly whilst they laughed like idiots. They exited the ride and went on the carousel, grinning at each other from atop their horses, gently bobbing up and down. Lucifer found the ride oddly amusing, which made Michael laugh. They were walking hand in hand when something exploded.  
Lucifer was caught off guard and jumped up. Michael soothed him, wrapping his arm around him and pointing at the bursts of color and light. Lucifer blushed but his eyes widened as the colors blossomed against the still night sky.  
“Humans call them fireworks, it's ok.” Michael cooed.  
He looked into Lucifer's wide eyes and saw the fireworks reflecting in them. Lucifer looked like a child, and Michael thought it was adorable. They stood like that for a while, neither breathing a word to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This carnival is based off a real one I went to as a child tbh  
> Also you can blame the man upstairs for Luci becoming a human


	12. The Space Between Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Dylan for helping me with the movie. If she didn't help it would've been either 'Die Hard' or 'The Notebook'
> 
> Veryyy different movies I know

“We’re home…” Michael said as he rubbed Lucifer’s hair.  
Lucifer looked up with the look that had been a key part to his fall: Lust.  
“Jesus Christ, Lucifer.” Michael groaned, pulling his partner in for a kiss, having it soon turn into a burning wildfire. He pushed him down on the couch, putting his hands on either side of his waist .  
“You do realize you’re doing that right, that ‘take me now’ look?” Michael panted as they separated.  
Lucifer batted his eyes in faux innocence. “Who me?” He said.  
Michael laughed and moved his hands downward.  
It was all good until he looked at Lucifer’s face. The former angel was obviously distressed and silently crying.  
“Oh no no no, baby.” Michael fretted, pulling his traumatized, lovesick body into a soft embrace, rubbing circles in his back as he cried into Michael’s ethereal, broad chest. Lucifer sniffed and protested weakly. “No, no, I’m fine.”  
Michael shushed him in sorrow, pulling him into a saddened embrace. “I wasn’t thinking, oh Starling I’m so sorry.” He said into Lucifer’s shoulder. He picked him up bridal style and seated him on the couch with a fuzzy blanket. Lucifer pouted silently underneath it, frustrated at his own weakness. Tears continued to run down his face as he smiled up at his partner and closed his eyes. Michael walked aver and sat next to him. Michael grabbed the remote and put on a movie that he knew Lucifer would like. The movie happened to be 'The Space Between Us.'  
“What’s your favorite thing about Earth?”  
“You, Gardner.”  
Both boys felt tears run down their face as they intertwined their hands with each others. Just like in the movie, their days were numbered, soon to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It' short I know but this will be the second of around three or more chapters today sooooooo...


	13. Latin and Lye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK!  
> BACK AGAIN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin:  
> Etiam = Yes  
> Semper = Always  
> And then he's counting one through ten

Lucifer was in a blank office.  
“Hello Darling.” Said his father.  
Lucifer fell to his knees unwillingly. He screamed. “NO!” He started to sob and repeat the phrase.  
God socked him in the jaw like he had so many times before, sending his flying to the ground. “Is that anyway to greet your master?” He spat at his first son.  
Lucifer tears steadied slightly as he spat out blood. “You are not my master.” He hissed.  
God threw his hands in the air. “Oh shut up Serpent!” He cried, knowing exactly the button he was pushing.  
Lucifer stopped crying. “Do not call me that.” He warned.  
“I guess you’d prefer Satan…?” God ventured, smiling ever so slightly.  
Lucifer’s eyes burned crimson as he looked up at his father. “Shut. Up.” He snarled with surprising venom.  
His father laughed, and Lucifer snapped. God was too slow to dodge, and was plowed to the ground sharply by his son.  
“STOP IT!” The Devil roared atop his bewildered father.  
When he visited his dream he forgot that he gave Lucifer all his grace for the while. Clearly, that was not going well.  
“Samael.” His father whispered just loud enough for Lucifer to hear over his ragged breaths.  
Lucifer froze, his face paling and eyes returning to their alarmingly icy blue eyes.  
Samael. The word echoed through his head. Samael. His childhood flashed before his eyes. That name hadn’t been used in eons. It brought back so many painful memories.  
God did not hesitate, throwing Lucifer off now that he was distracted.  
“Stand up Samael.” His father ordered smoothly.  
Lucifer’s legs wobbled as he walked to the new desk that had appeared in the corner. He knew exactly the fate about to befall him but he couldn’t find it in him to care.  
“Etiam.” He complied in the Latin of his youth.  
His father pointed at him, eyes gleaming with unspoken mirth. “Strip.” He commanded.  
Once more Lucifer complied, slipping out of his jeans and boxers. “Etiam.” He whispered.  
“I do think you know what to do, right?” God asked expectantly.  
Lucifer had been in this situation every day for centuries, he was indeed well aware of what he needed to do. While his heart told him to fight, to wake himself up. He simply couldn’t. He was so afraid. His heart blossomed with such deep shades of horror and he couldn’t lift a finger against his abusive father.  
“Semper.” He said, willing back tears as he bent over the desk.  
His father strode over to him.  
“Good boy, Samael, I knew you’d remember.” He praised.  
Lucifer tried vainly to hide the pleasure that ran through his mind at those words, but his father always noticed.  
Lucifer stared at the blank wall in front of him, shivering partly from the slight cold air, partly in fear and expectancy of his father. There was a faint rustle and liquid his the floor, and Lucifer’s head desperately attempted to think of what it was, before he was ripped out of his head.  
A crack shattered the terrifying silence and Lucifer had one moment to think.  
“Belt-” He began, but suddenly his skin burned. Lucifer bit his tongue frantically. His mind raced until he realize what the liquid was. Lye. His father had doused the belt in lye.  
Lucifer screamed, his tongue bleeding from his endeavor.  
“Count, Samael!” Barked his father.  
Crack!  
“Unum!” Lucifer cried, tears clouding his vision  
Crack!  
“Duo!” He panted through the pain.  
Crack!  
“Tria!” Lucifer screamed and his father just laughed.  
Crack!  
“Quattuor!” Lucifer just wanted to awaken.  
Crack!  
Quinque!” He sobbed.  
Crack!  
“Sex!” The word sounded ironic as it came out, for this was certainly not that.  
Crack!  
“Septem!” He just wanted to be back with Michael.  
His father froze suddenly, and Lucifer realised what he did. God had read his mind. Lucifer forgot he ever did that. The silence was heavy and Lucifer’s fear burned more vigorously than the lye marking up his back.  
Crack! Crack! Crack!  
The lye soaked belt stuck him firmly three sharp times.  
“OCTO, NOVEM, DECEM!” He shrieked in tremendous agony.  
Tears streamed down his face and his breaths were laboured. He was willing himself to keep it together when God knocked him down to the cool marble floors. This signified, as it had for eons, that his punishment was over. He was done, he was free, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can God calm tf down please? (I ask, even though I'm writing his like this)  
> Latin:  
> Etiam = Yes  
> Semper = Always  
> And then he's counting one through ten


	14. Running Errands

When he awoke, he was back in the house, on the couch alone. He stood up in the dimly lit room, stretching his arms and legs before the pain in his back seared through him yet again. He sauntered into the bathroom, and lifted his shirt to reveal countless angry red marks burn across his skin. Lucifer grimaced and hissed in pain and he touched it. So, his father had managed to maim him via dream. Fun. He’d tell Michael about that when he got to him, although he knew it would anger him that their father intervened. He waddled awkwardly back into the room, looking eagerly for his brother.  
“Mika?” He called gleefully. No reply. Lucifer asked again, louder this time. No reply. Lucifer’s glee started waning as he ran to the bedroom, calling once more. “Mika!?” He panicked.  
He dashed around the small house in search of his lover. He ran into the kitchen where he found a note. ‘I’ll be back soon, Starling. -Mika.’ it read.   
“Oh no no no nooooo…” Lucifer groaned, legs shaking and heart pounding.  
He couldn’t process this, he was all alone and his father had the ability to abuse him whenever he pleased. Lucifer nearly collapsed as he stumbled in a dizzy haze as he returned to the room in which he had woken up.   
Suddenly a noise filled his ears.  
A noise he had heard so many times, through so much pain.  
It wrapped his around his mind like a string as it reverberated in the open room.  
The noise that could only be described as one thing to Lucifer: Tribulation.  
As he stood there in the room barely illuminated by morning’s light, he heard his father laughing.  
He screamed and fell to the floor, causing him to shriek louder a the chemical burns and belt bruised seared in intense, focused agony. He writhed on the ground and let out a guttural cry as he heard his father call his name before laughing, mirth radiating off his voice. Lucifer covered his ears before banging his fists to a bleeding mess upon the ground. He raked his nails down his face, breaking skin at some points. He threw his head back and screamed in such an animalistic and angelic way no human could ever fathom, biting his tongue and hissing through the pain.  
“MIKA!” He screamed.  
And somewhere up high God was laughing. He certainly enjoyed doing this.  
THIRTY MINUTES LATER

“Luci, I’m ba-” The words died in his throat as he saw his brother laying unconscious on the tile, a mess of blood and tears. Michael dropped what he was holding and ran to his side.  
“Oh no, oh no, Lucifer I’m so sorry I shouldn't've left you like that, oh Lucifer.” He breathed, shaking his lover awake,  
“M-Michael?” Lucifer stuttered.  
Michael scooped him up, resting the angel’s head against his chest. “I’m here.” He whispered, “I’m so sorry baby, I’m here.”  
Lucifer cried against him, as he always did as a child. “I fell asleep and Father got me.” He whimpered. “And when I woke up, you were gone and I heard him laughing at me. I was so scared.”   
Michael rocked him gently in his arms. “I’m so sorry Lucifer, I’ll protect you, everything's gonna be fine, I promise.” He said softly.  
With that, Michael carried him to the shower to get him cleaned up. Michael pulled off Lucifer’s clothing before his own and they both stepped into the water. Michael grimaced as he showed him what God had done. His eyes traced all the scars on his back from centuries ago, hidden by and beneath the fresh ones before them. Lucifer’s eyes were shameful and Michael pulled him in for a gentle kiss. He hated seeing Lucifer saddened. Lucifer smiled tiredly up at him through the water. Their bodies softly moved as they embraced each other.  
“I love you.” He said, moving hair off his forehead.  
Michael smirked. “I know.” He replied  
Lucifer groaned. “You did not just Han Solo me.”  
They stood there and laughed as the room filled with steam.


	15. Picnic Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyye shout out to Dylan for writing the uH-- you'll see...

“Okay. Day two, what do you want to do now?” Lucifer asked as he plopped himself onto the couch.  
Michael smiled down at him. “Picnic at the park? He asked.  
Lucifer smiled. “You’re still a dork, but of course.” he laughed.  
It took them a while to get packed but travel was not an issue, all Lucifer had to do was cling onto Michael.  
The sun shone gently overhead and no one was to be found in the park. They laid out a blanket and began to talk. After about 10 minutes of small talk they flipped onto their backs and looked up at the clouds.  
“What’s your fondest memory of Heaven?” Michael asked suddenly.  
Lucifer continued looking up sadly. “My whole life has been Hell,” he sighed, “The only Heaven I’ve had is when I’m next to you.”  
Michael willed himself not to cry at those words. “Thank you, Starling.”  
Lucifer smiled sadly and flipped on his stomach to grab his book. He began to read the book he’s read countless times before it was technically written as Michael was lost in deep thought, peering up at the clouds.

 

“Lucifer!”  
Michael shook his sleeping lover as he screamed and writhed.  
Lucifer let out a sob as he woke up, screaming in anger as Michael picked him up and tightly hugged him, letting him bang his fists on Michael’s shoulders as he cried.  
He held the sobbing Morning Star until he stopped crying and kissed his jaw, surprising the other being greatly.  
“Whether or not things work out, I love you, okay?”  
Michael felt his body tense up with surprise and happiness as he responded.  
“Okay, my Starling.”  
He put Lucifer down as they entwined themselves together once more.  
“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”  
“Yeah.”  
Michael stripped off his shirt, taking Lucifer’s off as well.  
A wave of anger washed over him as he gazed at Lucifer’s bruised and beaten chest, diving in for a kiss, leaving his broken lover electrified as he took off his pants. Lucifer removed his as well, looking in awe at Michael’s bare chest and body, letting him slide off his boxers, letting him stare at his full self.  
“You are so beautiful, Michael.”  
“As with you, Starling.”  
Lucifer took off his boxers as well, smirking as they both glanced at each other’s perfect bodies.  
He took Michael and flipped himself onto the top, arching his back as he began to ride Michael. He groaned as he put his hands on Lucifer’s waist, stimulating the both of them. Michael began to grind his hips on Lucifer’s, making his partner throw his head back in ecstasy.  
Lucifer reached his hand down and twisted it on his partner’s length, making him squirm. He fed off of this, moaning once more as he trailed one hand up Michael’s chest, sucking on his neck.  
“Mic-Michael, I’m gonna-”  
Something hit Michael on the head softly. He ripped himself out of his thoughts as he turned over to see a sleeping Lucifer curled in a ball, Romeo and Juliet laying at his side in disarray, and his arm against Michael’s nose.  
Michael groaned. It was NOT a good idea to be thinking of him and Lucifer doing that. Lucifer was far too traumatized to do anything like that besides kissing, and knowing their messed up father Lucifer’s future was full of non consensual sex.  
Lucifer stirred suddenly. “I’ve always loved Michael more that you, Father.” he muttered.  
Michael snapped to full attention at the word ‘Father.’ He quickly shook the sleeping man softly to awaken him. “You’re dreaming, baby.” Michael whispered as he drew Lucifer closer to him.  
Lucifer’s racing heart slowed as he melted into the embrace. “Can you make it so that I can’t dream anymore?” Lucifer asked with hope.  
Michael looked shocked briefly. “Well I can, I guess. I am, as you love to describe our kind, ‘a being of folded time and space with nearly limitless power.’” he finished with a smile. He looked Lucifer in the eye and pressed his thumb against his forehead. “You probably won’t notice anything until you sleep.” Michael shrugged.  
Laughing, Lucifer turned onto his other side so he was was the little spoon.  
Michael’s hands wandered over Lucifer’s slim waist and onto his stomach, where he let them rest. Lucifer felt so safe in that moment. He had been so afraid and so alone for so long, and now, while his days are numbered, he felt safe. Happy, even.  
Michael began to slowly sing an old tune in Enochian, before Lucifer squirmed in his grasp.  
“Please don’t sing that one,” He mumbled. “Father used to sing it to me.”  
Michael felt horrible. “Oh, I’m sorry.” He said into Lucifer’s shoulder before he began singing a tune he had sang to Lucifer almost every night as they looked up at the stars.  
“What books have you read, Lucifer? Michael asked suddenly, interrupting the song.  
“Hmm? Oh. I’ve read lots of classics I guess. Romeo and Juliet, The Divine Comedy of Dante Alighieri, Paradise Lost, Macbeth. Books like that.” He thought for a moment. “Oh, also jurassic Park, but that’s not exactly a classic.” He concluded.  
“I only watched the film.” Michael admitted with a soft chuckle.  
Lucifer grinned, although Michael couldn’t see him. “The book is more morbid. I mean intestines falling out into your hands morbid. Probably why I liked it so much.” He laughed.  
They laid there in silence for who knows how long. Everything about the moment filled the void where words might go, the love and happiness was unspoken but it needn’t be said. The warmth of each other’s bodies said “I love you.” and so much more. It was at this moment that Lucifer learned it was not all about words, about intimacy. It was all about that feeling you get when your beloved is near. That moment where it is just you, them, and your love. It was a feeling Lucifer had felt for so long but could never identify. While he was happy to figure it out, why now? Why would he realize this one day before he had to go back to being locked with his father? It didn’t make sense, but then again, most things didn’t. Most things never would.


	16. Of Batman and Frank Sinatra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are in parenthesis, if you didn't figure they would be  
> Also sorry not updating lmao I've been writing one of my own original works because fanfic is harder in my opinion, because at least in this I'm refrencing events from a show that I have to keep in mind as I write, and I guess I just think less as I write, my fingers just do their thing.

The moon and stars were the first thing Lucifer saw when he opened his eyes. Michael was still beside him, sitting up rather than laying down. Smiling, Lucifer sat up and looked over at his brother.  
“Ever danced with The Devil in the pale moonlight?” He asked in a flawless Jack Nicholson voice.  
Michael chuckled. “You serious?”  
Lucifer distorted his warm smile into an uncanny grin, while the rest of his face seemed dead serious. “Does it look like I’m joking?” He asked, still using the voice.  
That was the breaking point for Michael. “Wow,” he said, “That was both adorable and terrifying.”  
He stood up, offering Lucifer a hand. Clearing his throat, he said in Michael Keaton’s distinctive voice, “Let’s get nuts!  
The two ran around the the blanket, spinning around in the cool night air.  
Michael thought about something briefly before making up his mind. He snapped his fingers, and a CD player at his feet. Leaning down, he tapped the play button gently before grinning at Lucifer, Frank Sinatra’s melodic voice cutting through the night.

(And now, the end is near, and so I face the final curtain.)

Lucifer laughed at his brother’s song choice. It was a classic, so of course Michael, the big dork that he was, would pick a Frank Sinatra song to dance to. Michael ran over him, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him into a waltz.

(My friend, I’ll say it clear, I’ll state my claim, of which I’m certain,)

The two locked eyes, not breathing a word. Both of them were smiling fondly at the other, not thinking about Lucifer’s impending demise. 

(I’ve lived a life that’s full, I’ve traveled each and every highway, and more, much more than this, I did it my way.)

Michael and Lucifer had always been close, closer than any other two angels ever were. Due to their archangel powers they could see certain harmless things in the future, thus they watched films, read books, and listening to music centuries before they were technically created. It was a simple life, most of the time, before humanity came along the angels had no real purpose very often.

(Regrets, I’ve had a few, but then again, too few to mention. I did what I had to do, and saw it through without exemption.)

Then God decided his sister was too dangerous, and had the archangels seal her away. He then realized he would need a key to open it should the time be necessary, and so with Lucifer’s happy consent, he gave him the key in the form of a mark emblazoned on his flesh. Everything was fine until it started to corrupt him, and everyone grew to fear his seemingly random violent outbursts. It scared Lucifer more than anyone, he couldn’t control himself anymore. Upon Michael’s own panicked advice, Lucifer gave the mark to Cain, a son of Adam. Of course, the mark corrupted Cain like it had done with Lucifer, and soon Cain found himself stabbing his brother Abel in the back with an animal’s jawbone. The Morning Star was blamed, and God, using his powers to put Michael in another mindset, damned him to a cage in Hell. No one spoke of who “The Devil” was, and Michael never knew until his brother was free again.

(I’ve planned, each charted course, each careful step, along the byway,)

“Lucifer, I love you.” Michael whispered just loud enough for Lucifer to hear.  
Lucifer smiled. “I know.” He said, mocking his brother’s Han Solo quote from earlier in the day.  
Michael laughed, shaking his head.

(And more much more than this, I did it my way.)

The two were locked in the pattern of the waltz, but only one of them forgot that the song’s tempo grew rather dramatically in just a few seconds.

(Yes there were times, I’m sure you knew, when I bit off more than I could chew!)

Michael suddenly picked his brother up by the waist, spinning him around without struggle.

(But through it all, when there was doubt, I ate it up, and spit it out!)

He put him down again, spinning him out before bringing him back in.

(I faced it all, and I stood it tall, and did it my way!)

Michael dipped him, before both of them promptly dropped to the grass in a dizzy glee. They laid there, out of breath and laughing as the world spun around them. Once they calmed down they decided it was time to go home. The trip to the park had been surprisingly eventful, but then again, with Lucifer most things were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song playing is Frank Sinatra's song "My Way" (Copyright © Warner Chappell Music France, Jeune Musique Editions, BMG Rights Management US, LLC, Songs Music Publishing
> 
> No, that was not all of it, and no, I don't own the song lyrics.


	17. Christopher Nolan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm not dead, I've been writing other fics, but I was encouraged to keep writing, so here I am! Yeah, it's been a while. A longgggg while, nearly a year, but this is wrapping up pretty soon. :)

It was the third and final day with Michael. Lucifer awoke to that thought, and that thought alone.

 

“Michael…” Lucifer groaned, sitting up. 

 

   Michael was slouched in the corner. He didn’t respond.

 

   “Michael…?” Lucifer repeated, panic rising in his voice.

 

   The shape remained unmoving.

   “Micah?” He tried again, only to be startled by a sudden hand on his shoulder. “Micah!”

 

   Michael spun him around so they faced each other. “I’m here, baby, I’m here.”   
  


   “But I thought…” Lucifer trailed off, looking back at the Michael in the room’s corner.

   “That’s just clothes, baby, nothing more. You don’t have to be afraid anymore, this isn’t Hell.”

 

   Lucifer wrapped his arms around his brother, squeezing his eyes shut and shuddering against Michael’s broad shoulder. “I know that, Micah, but sometimes I’m worried that this is all a dream, and that I’m still in the Cage.” He whimpered.

 

   Michael pulled away some to look the other in his eyes. “Lucifer, this is real.” He said firmly. “This--” He pulled him into a sudden, but tender, kiss. “--is all real. And I love you, I really love you.”

 

   “Thank you, oh father, I love you so much, my prince, I know that to be true.” Lucifer answered, feeling guilty but oh so very loved.

 

   “Now.” Michael continued, still with the stern yet endearing term. “Do you wanna cuddle and watch some kind of show all day, or do you want to do something else?”

 

   “Whatever you want, Micah.”

 

   “No, Lulu. This is about what you want, I’m gonna spoil you rotten until we part, I swear to you that.”

 

   Lucifer turned bright red, though it came off as a light pink in the darkened room. Unable to form a coherent sentence, he just nodded for a long while. “Okay,” He said at long last. “Cuddling seems nice, as long as we can have a whole bunch of pillows and blankets.”

 

   Michael beamed and picked up his lover to drag him out of bed, nodding his affirmation to the idea and brining Lucifer to the living area. He spun around for good measure, drawing a giggle out of the other before he laid him down on the couch. Lucifer grinned and pulled Michael down on top of him, holding him close but gently. They remained there for ages until Lucifer felt Michael reaching over for the TV remote.

 

   The TV clicked on, showing a furious Gordon Ramsay spewing insults at chefs before Michael opened up the movie menu. Lucifer wasn’t in the mood for anything too scary, but he wasn’t up for a comedy, not that Michael minded a bit. Eventually they both decided that this ‘Christopher Nolan’ guy seemed to make good movies, so they put on a movie called ‘Dunkirk.”

 

   They both curled up again, now under mountains of blankets. Lucifer looked (and felt) so comfortable that Michael swore he was going to fall back asleep, but he didn't. He just rested his head on Michael’s chest, smiling vaguely and seeming obviously content with the situation.

 

   When the movie came to a head, Lucifer began to cry, mourning the loss of random characters that he had taken a liking to. Michael felt sad too, of course, but he was then mainly focused on hugging his baby brother.

 

   When it ended, they were both emotional wrecks, so they decided another film wouldn’t hurt. They chose another Nolan movie, the first in his Batman trilogy, and it was far more thrilling than Dunkirk, in the sense that neither one of the angels felt the urge to cry during it. Sure, Lucifer did cling on to Michael harder when Bruce lost his parents in the very beginning, but the other scenes were fine.

 

   That one ended hours later, and then they realized that they hadn’t eaten all morning, at it was nearly afternoon now.

 

   “Luci, you hungry?” Michael asked once the credits began to roll across the screen.

 

   Lucifer lifted himself off his brother and nodded, a bit sleepy. “Mhmm, are you?”

 

   Michael nodded too, standing up and stretching before walking over to the phone. “Is pizza okay?”

 

   Lucifer grinned, he had pizza once before and loved it. “It’s  _ more _ than okay.”

 

   The eldest chuckled as he dialed up the closest place and ordered a cheese pizza. He was back before Lucifer could miss him, sitting back down on the couch and smiling down at his little brother. His hair was sticking every which way against the white pillow, his cheeks flushed (probably because he was under so many blankets) and his blue eyes bright against his rosy cheeks. Michael thought he looked absolutely beautiful like that, looking just like how he did in his post-orgasm high-- even though they hadn’t been intimate since the cage. Not sexually intimate, at least, for this felt intimate in it’s own right, being so innocent but so very loving, it was almost better than sex.

 

   He was dragged out of his thoughts by a hand cupping the side of his face. Lucifer was smiling up at him still. “What are you thinking about, Michael?” He asked.

 

   “Just thinking about how pretty you are, starling.” Michael answered, dropping lower to kiss him on the lips tenderly.

 

   Lucifer turned even redder, hiding his face in the blankets. “Nooo, I’m not…”

 

   “Yes, darling, yes you are. You’re the most beautiful thing in all Heaven and on Earth.” Michael went on, laughing as he saw Lucifer’s eyes peeking up at him.

 

   “Micah, do you ever think--” He was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

 

   “Hold that thought, baby, I’ll be right back.” Michael said before disappearing down the hall.

 

   Okay, Lucifer would hold that thought. He’d hold it, and hold it, and hold it.


	18. Inception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I SAID ID UPDATE LIKE A MONTH AGO BUT IF YOU STARTED THIS FIC WHEN IT DEBUTED YOU ALREADY HATE ME SO YEAH ITS FINE  
> SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THIS IS PRETTY SHORT TOO AIDKJWJDKEIR

Michael came back quickly, placing the pizza box on the coffee table and opening it. He looked to Lucifer, who was looking down, frowning. “Luci?” He poked him on the shoulder. “You okay?”

Lucifer’s eyes snapped up to him, his frown quickly turning to a smile. “Mhmm, I’m fine, Micah.”

“Okay, and what were you going to say?” Michael continues, handing his angel a paper plate of pizza.

Lucifer’s mouth went dry. “Well, I was going to ask…. If you wanted to watch the next Batman movie… I’ve heard Heath Ledger’s portrayal of The Joker was monumental.”

Michael laughed and roughed up Lucifer’s hair. “Of course, angel.” He said, clicking out of the movie and scrolling until he found the second film.

Lucifer swallowed his fears and laid back in the other’s embrace, careful to not spill the (hot) food. To no surprise, the movie started on a high note, and only showed promise of being better in the long run.

When that movie ended, the pizza was all gone, and the angels were so invested in the franchise that pressing play on the next one was unspoken.

“That was awesome!” Lucifer cried once it ended. “Oh, Michael, that plot twist, I never saw it coming!”

“I know, and that ending! I wish they made another, to go with it, you know.” Michael added.

  
“Yeah! It would have been great! Oh, can we watch another movie, I’m really liking Christopher Nolan!” Lucifer begged.

“Okay, okay, one more. Why don’t we watch this one? People say it's his best film yet, it’s called Inception.”

Lucifer grinned, nodding happily. He didn't even ask to see the trailer or hear what it was about, he just knew he'd love it already.

But as time passed and the movie progressed, Lucifer's joy waned. He began to find the concept very disturbing, people being able to sneak into other people's dreams without them knowing. The worst thing presented in the film was when people didn't know if they were dreaming or not. That scared him horribly. What if this was all an illusion crafted by his father? What if he was still in that office, naked and wounded but too far under to care?

He looked over at Michael, biting his lip and fighting the urge to cry. If Michael, it couldn't be a dream. Why would his father, who openly rejected the archangel’s affection towards Michael, plant a dream in his head where he was happy with him? Why would He make… the events prior to escaping the Cage two evenings ago… happen? If He really wanted to win him over, He would make him dream of a world where it was only them, right? It was the smart move, so He’d take it, and Lucifer was just being overly paranoid. It had been an emotional last couple of days.

Michael turned to him, running his fingers through the youngers golden hair. “You scared, baby?” He asked gently.

Lucifer looked up, a but uncertain. “I was just… thinking about how scary it'd be to be trapped in a dream.”

Something dangerous, something hot and red and horrible flashed behind Michael's green eyes before they softened again. “You're afraid of Father?” He whispered.

“Yeah… but, I'm just being paranoid.” He paused, looking deep into his lover’s eyes. His voice dropped embarrassingly high and quiet. “...right?”

Michael nodded with a sad smile. “Trust me, this isn't Father trying to trick you. I'm here too, aren't I?”

Lucifer hesitated before nodding as well, letting out a long sigh and dropping down onto the couch, laying on his back with his eyes closed and limbs splayed. “You're right.”

Suddenly he felt his body getting warmer. Feverishly so, but before he opened his eyes again he felt something cold as ice against his bared throat. His eyes snapped open, to find he could barely see with horribly clouded eyesight. He could, however, make out Michael above him, grinning like a wolf with crazed eyes. He was holding the blade just below Lucifer's chin.

“Now, you really are a _fucking idiot_ , aren't you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY ILL UPDATE SOMETIME THIS MONTH AND IF I DONT I WILL CUT OFF MY OWN EAR


End file.
